The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown
|image = File:FOP-Shadow.jpg |imagewidth = 256 × 363 |caption = Game Cover |Row 1 title = Developer(s) |Row 1 info = Blitz Games |Row 2 title = Publisher(s) |Row 2 info = THQ}}The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown is a platforming video game released in 2004 by ImaginEngine for the PC, Blitz Games for the Nintendo GameCube and THQ. The game is based on the animated television series The Fairly OddParents. It is the sequel to The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules on Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox. Plot Fairly Disastrous Timmy is just about to watch the season finale of Crash Nebula when there is a cut to a mysterious station. When Timmy starts watching, the TV goes kaput. Timmy is so shocked, he lets out a scream that instantly wakes up his sleeping godparents. He wishes that the TV was fixed, so Cosmo and Wanda try it. Nothing. They try again. Still nothing. This means they have lost their powers. Wanda then pulls out her Emergency Wand, and they start to watch a training movie. This leads to the tutorial. Levels Desperate to get to the bottom of this, the 3 travel to Fairy World, only to find it stranger than usual! Jorgen Von Strangle explains that a Royal Jewel has been stolen. Cosmo Panics. Jorgen asks them to hunt down the former jester for King Oberon and Queen Titania, who is believed to be the one behind all this. When they finally reach and defeat him, Strangle and the king and queen show up and arrest him. But it turns out the jester was not behind this. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda set off to find the villain. Boss: Quince the Unfunny Jester After, Timmy finds out that a "Fairy-Versary" muffin is more powerful than the jewel that was stolen. He orders the ingredients (pixie sugar, a phoenix egg, super strong hair raising flour and moon-calf milk) but Vicky takes the milk and gives Mom and Dad the flour and sugar. Timmy figures this out and is thankful that the egg is okay... until Vicky comes in and smashes it! Timmy then plans how to get everything back. Dad's Dream With his new sugar-powered robot's help, Dad falls asleep after watching a hypnotized TV. Timmy tries to wake him up, but he was sleeping like a corpse.Timmy wishes himself into Dad's Dreams to shock him awake. When he does, Dad wake up to tell Timmy how to get the pixie sugar off his robot's back for the magic "Fairy-Versary" muffin. Boss: Giant Robot Take it on the Chin Timmy sighs over the loss of the Phoenix egg, but knows there is one in an old Crimson Chin comic- Issue 247, Part 18 of the Dark Phoenix Egg Saga: Chin Alone. (A classic issue!) In it, H2Olga floods Chincinatti with Chintonite-polluted water, then zaps away the Chin's powers. Then, Timmy comes in as Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder, goes into the waterworks, and battles H2Olga. After he wins he takes the Phoenix egg and gives the Crimson Chin back his powers. Boss: H2Olga Get a Clue Jorgen has still not located the thief. Timmy goes to Oberon and Titania's Mansion under cover as Ace Spade, the Maltese Chicken. (A reference to Sam Spade, the Maltese Falcon A decetive.) Timmy meets the Crinkly Old Chamberlain, whom he calls "Mister Faithful Retainer Who Is Above Suspicion." In the Middle of the level, Timmy finds the king and queen talking to a figure that looks like the Chamberlain, who asks if they did what he said. Eventually, Timmy gets into the treasure room and finds a monster. After Timmy defeats it, it turns out to be...OBERON AND TITANIA! After questioning, Oberon reveals that they do not have it. They also intend to rule the human world. But after they get away, Cosmo reveals that he found a pan for the muffin. Timmy tells Cosmo that it will come in handy. Boss: The Red Phantom The Great Esc-Ape Mom is about to make a loaf of banana bread when her cooking show magically changes to a documentary on monkeys. Then, an ape dressed like a king shows up and kidnaps mom after a strange figure shows up on her TV set. (The same figure that was in the mansion.) Timmy then goes around the ape world And he finally shows up the ape king's temple and beats him. Then Timmy tells mom that her flour was spilled during the fight and frees her. Cosmo panics again. Timmy tells him that he had the flour with him after the fight. Boss: The Ape King Vicky Strikes Back Vicky is scrolling through the TV Channels when she finds a documentary on aliens. Then, suddenly she finds herself in the documentary with Mark Chang at her side. He explains that Vicky is within her own "humongous and gargantuan space palace, the seat of her universal empire.) Then a figure shows up on the TV screen near her throne. (Again, the same figure that was in the mansion.) She begins charging her "babysitter ray." Then Timmy shows up dressed as Crash Nebula, and breaks into the palace. He then shows up in the throne room and battles Vicky. He wins, though Vicky is mad that her ray was only charged 6%, as most heroes wait until it is finished. He takes back the milk, the show ends and the credits roll. Boss: Vicky Shadow Showdown Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda go back to Jorgen, ready to make the muffin. When it is finished, Timmy cheers for joy. "We did it! It's.. it's very hot! Hot! Ow!" The muffin is hot, and Wanda recommends that they go to the magic TV station. Jorgen explains that he has been investigating, and he knows the station is Channel 13. Then the gang poofs to their destination. They come in, to find Oberon and Titania tied up, saying that they were lied to by the figure. Then they explain what happened. Then Timmy supposedly finds out who was behind it (the Chamberlain.) Then the chamberlain shows up, confusing Timmy about the suddenly appeared shadow. Chamberlain says that he has a confession to make. The shadow then comes to life, saying "No, old man, let me!" Then the king and queen say how it was the shadow who tricked them, the Chamberlain that it was his shadow, and the shadow itself that it had a cruel plan to reverse the way shadows work. (Shadows wearing their casters, not the other way.) Timmy Reduces the Shadow to a puddle after a fight, but it comes back, then Timmy races the shadow toward the muffin. Oberon grabs it and throws it to Titania, who throws it to Timmy. Timmy eats it and wishes everything back to normal. The ex-royals apologize, then Timmy heads back to the house, only to find that Crash is over and will never be shown again. This time, Timmy panics instead of Cosmo. Wanda reminds Timmy that they have their powers back, so Timmy wishes for a tape of the season finale. Then the game ends. Boss: The Chamberlain's Shadow. Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Video games